communpediawikiaorg-20200223-history
Communpedia:People's Congress
This is the general discussion page for Communpedia. Feel free to discuss anything related to Communpdia's policies, logo, skin, and related subjects. Any of Communpedia's policies may be significantly modified, except for Communpedia:We are all leftists and Communpedia:Common point of view (part of We are all leftists). Only minor changes can be done to these. When starting a discussion on changing Communpedia's policies, logo, skin: *The first thing to do is expose your proposal to the community. This is done by posting a message like this on the Main Page Recent news section: Discussion about '' is ongoing. Please visit the People's Congress to discuss and vote.'' *In order to be approved, a proposal must not be voted negatively by more than 30%, and there must be at least two positive votes. Use and for voting, for making neutral comments. *Discussions will be closed (proposals will either be approved or rejected) after one month (30 days) discussion. * have veto power, to be used only when a proposal violates or attempts to drastically change the Communpedia:We are all leftists or Communpedia:Common point of view policies. Bureaucrats may also approve minor changes immediately after they are proposed. *This policy on discussing and voting can also be discussed, but it is subject to the current rules. 1st Congress (May 16th - May 20th, 2011) Non-leftists I think that non-leftists should be able to write essays because they would think we are a propaganda site, they vandalize because they can't and we will debunk it anyways so what is the worry? 00:09, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : , but they shouldn't be allowed to use insults/sarcasm/compare communism with what it is obviously not:anarchy, nazism, etc. :: 01:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Why no sarcasm? -- Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 01:26, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, if they use sarcasm offensively, the essay shall be deleted. Same as leftists who write insults, etc. Well, that's what I think.. But Ok, they may use sarcasm as long as it's not offensive. 02:11, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::: Think—since we approve of it—it should be in effect. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 01:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) 02:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Awards I'm working on something similar to Wikipedia's "barnstars". Should we use Soviet medals for awarding users who outstandingly contribute to the encyclopedia? 23:49, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : Why not is the question to ask? I approve! — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 00:05, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Great, I'll finish the project ASAP 00:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC) . Nobody seems to object. (or be active, lately..) 02:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Congress (May 21, 2011 - present) Short time? I think that the 1st Congress was too short. I say we have like a year—or even a month—instead of 4 days. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 00:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I thought there wasn't anything else to discuss, and since no one objected, I decided to close the discussion. 22:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) How to get more editors We could have talked about how to get more editors. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 01:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :We should post links to Communpedia in political forums, etc. 00:27, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Wouldn't that be spamming? ::Ok, only in forums where the link is truly relevant, example: http://www.revleft.com/vb/there-socialist-wikii-t98533/index.html 00:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::So are you getting a RevLeft account? — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 00:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Nobody objects, I now support. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 05:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) People's Congress People's Congress People's Congress Neutrality I think we need to make a more balanced POV, this site seems to be purely Maosim/Stalinism Alexanders 01:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, you can help by tagging articles you believe are not neutral, and adding neutral information to articles 01:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Wikia achievements Wikia's new achievements are similar to Communpedia:Awards, the advantage is that these do not have to be awarded manually, and that leaderboards are kept automatically. I have temporarily enabled them so you can test them, see and . This does not mean that we will be officially enabling awards, this is why I have started this discussion. There are some disadvantages if we changed Communpedia:Awards to these achievements, for example, they cannot be fully customized as can manual awards. Please, try out these achievements and then vote whether to keep Communpedia:Awards or Wikia achievements. 01:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : . Keep current Communpedia:Awards only. 01:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : . They're annoying as hell. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 04:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Fascists? Should fascists have the right to membership or should we ban them from the wiki? — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 04:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : . Well, I don't think fascists would even want to edit here, if fascists were allowed to create essays, I think fascists and leftists would probably attack and insult each other. Perhaps fascists should create a "fascistpedia" to post their racist-nationalist BS, not here. However, if a fascist makes neutral contributions, then he is welcome to edit. Fascists should be like capitalists, except fascists cannot post POV, not even in essays. 21:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :: The closest to thing to a fascistpedia is a wiki I didn't not create and I try to make it in a NPOV. ::P. S. All fascists are men? "However, if a fascist makes neutral contributions, then "he" is welcome to edit." — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 23:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :::If a fascist makes neutral contributions, then he/she is welcome to edit xD 23:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Republic of Communpedia I proposed we secede from the Union, for the lolz. P. S., they the government won't care unless we stop paying taxes. I mean the flag and the coat of arms are taken care of all we need is a constitution and an anthem. I did this because we do have a form of self-government and for the lulz. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 06:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : Will you be creating an article, or a Communpedia: page for this? -- 15:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes. — Your Commie comrade, Rebel Fighter! 16:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::seccede from what union?? im confused Alexanders 01:43, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Femi-language To avoid reproducing sexist, patriarchal patterns of thought by my text contributions here, I occasionally use language which may at first appear odd to some people. For example I use the pronouns "she" and "her" in gender-undetermined situations, in preference to "he" and "him". I write "humyn" not "human". And in references to people I prioritise their given (first) names over their family (last) names, which are patrilineal. If our goal is to promote equality and liberation, I think it is best that our writing be progressive not just in content, but in form also. - Tribal r (talk) 02:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC)